


A Brother's Love

by flowerpower71



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpower71/pseuds/flowerpower71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one would even notice he was gone anyways. Heck it'd probably take weeks or even a month before anyone began to notice his absence or found his body. Rated T because it's Hetalia. My first hetalia fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brother's Love

Matthew Williams sat on the edge of his bed looking at the hand gun he held in his hands. It's shiny black metal reflecting the light from the light bulb in the ceiling above him. He sniffled and removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes.

No one would even notice he was gone anyway. Heck it'd probably take weeks or even a month before anyone began to notice his absence or found his body.

He tried to be noticed. He really had. But the other country's would just look right past him as if her were invisible. He'd speak up but nobody heard him.

But of coarse what else could he expect? Even his own brother didn't give him the time of day.

His brother. He was always being mistaken for America. Or Alfred. Whatever you prefer. The only time that he ever got noticed was if he was mistaken for his brother.

"When did America get so weak?" they would ask. Canada wasn't weak. He was a strong country...maybe not the strongest but still.

But nobody would ever know that. At least, not when he was alive.

Matthew sniffled once more and close his eyes, placing the gun in his mouth., his finger on the trigger. He silently said farewell to the world and pulled the trigger.

Click

He opened his eyes in confusion. He was still alive. He pulled the trigger again.

Click...Click...Clickclickclickclickclickclick!

"RAAAAGH!" Canada screamed throwing the gun against the wall. Typical. Nothing he ever did turned out right. He hugged his legs and buried his face in his knees.

The light padding of footprints...correction, pawprints was heard as Mr. Kumajiro waddled into the room and sat down, staring with confusion at the nation.

"Who're you?" the polar bear asked tilting his fuzzy head to the side.

"I'm Canada. Your owner." Matthew said. His voice muffled.

"Who?" Kumajiro asked.

The blonde sighed and stood up leaving the room. Kumajiro watched him leave and then curled up in a little ball. Closing his eyes for an afternoon nap.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The gun didn't work. Fine then. There were other ways. Canada stormed back into his house, a rope clutched tightly in his hand. He sniffled a little bit and pulled a wooden chair over, underneath a ceiling fan.

Tears slid down his cheeks as he tied one end of the rope to the fan and then tied the other end into a noose. He placed it over his head and swallowed thickly.

"Goodbye."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alfred F. Jones walked up the stairs onto the porch of his brother's house. Without even bothering to knock the country turned the handle and let himself inside.

"Yo, Canadia! Ya home dude? Aw man! You won't believe what Britain-HOLY CRAP!"

America got the scare of his life when he opened the door and was met by the gruesome sight of his little brother hanging from the ceiling. A knocked over chair right next to him.

"MATTHEW!" America screamed bolting toward's the younger nation. He pulled out a pocket knife and managed to cut the rope with one swift motion, catching Canada as he fell. America shook the uncoscious man's shoulders screaming his name.

"Canada! Canada! Come on dude wake up! What the hell did you do to yourself?! MATTHEW!"

No response.

"Aw man! Aw man! Aw man!" America chanted as he pulled out his cellphone and quickly dialed 911.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . .

Canada groaned and his eyes fluttered open. The first thing he saw when he awoke was white. Was he in heaven? But as his vision cleared, he frowned realizing that it wasn't heaven. He was in a hospital.

"No...NO! NO! NO!" Canada sobbed.

"Matt."

At the sound of his name, the blonde country calmed down and turned, surprised to see America next to his bedside.

"What are you doing here?" Canada asked bitterly.

"What am I doing here? What am I doing here?! What do you mean what am I doing here?! I walk into your house only to find you hanging by a rope and you ask me what am I doing here?! WHAT THE HECK MAN!? WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?! ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?!"

"Oh so NOW you notice me." Canada huffed crossing his arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" America demanded.

"Every time I try to talk to you or the other nations, I'm completely ignored! It's like I'm invisible!" Canada paused, feeling a lump in his throat. "And to make things worse, when they did notice me I was always, ALWAYS mistaken for you! It's like I don't exist..."

America's glare softened and he frowned. "Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"I tried! But you just drowned me out with a power saw!" Canada exclaimed.

Guilt washed over the older nation and he facepalmed himself. "Aw dude, THAT'S what you wanted to talk about that time?"

Canada just nodded.

America sighed collapsing into a chair. "I'm sorry Matt...I've been a horrible brother."

"No you-"

"Yes I have! For Pete's sake were TWINS! I should have known! I wasn't there for you when you needed me most. And because of that, I almost lost you for good...I'm sorry. I am so...so sorry."

Matthew looked at his brother, almost like seeing him for the first time. "You really do care."

America just looked up and nodded. "Of coarse. And I promise that from now on I'll listen to you...And I'll tell the other not to ignore you either."

"That's all I ask." Canada smiled and held up his arms.

"Aw, dude."

"Please?" Canada begged putting on his best puppy dog eyes.

America smirked and rolled his eyes. "Alright." he said as he bent down and hugged his brother.


End file.
